Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to casino gaming systems, and more particularly to a system and method of identifying and tracking gambling activity on casino gaming systems.
Electronic gaming machines (EGMs) have existed for decades. An EGM is a generic term for any electronic or electromechanical game that operates by chance and that rewards a player with game award credits. Typical EGMs include simulated reel slot machines, video poker, bingo, keno, blackjack and lottery. Typical EGMs are coin operated. That is, a player wishing to wager inserts a coin(s) into the EGM in order to play. Additionally, many EGMs are capable of receiving paper money in exchange for an opportunity to play.
Over the years, EGMs were developed that were capable of accepting substitutes for money. As gaming flourished, EGM operators sought to increase the efficiency of game play. For example, instead of using money to wager on an EGM, the use of credit cards was considered as a basis for activating game play. That is, a credit card could be used to insert credits into the machine. However, some laws within the United States limit, or even prohibit, the use of credit cards for paying off gaming debt. Thus, credit cards may not be a viable option for game play on an EGM due to legal restrictions.
Some gaming systems utilize casino debt cards. Typically, a player pre-pays for a debit card at the cashier""s desk, or from a vending machine. The card is then inserted into an EGM, which electronically reads the amount paid for the EGM and deducts the cost of game play from the card. If a player wins, additional funds are added to the debit card. At the end of game play, the debit card is xe2x80x9csoldxe2x80x9d to an operator for cash.
Tickets or vouchers are also used for gaming. In this case, an EGM is wired to accept a ticket/voucher. Through a variety of methods, the monetary value of the ticket is transferred to the EGM. Unfortunately, however, the tickets/vouchers, much like cash, may be lost, stolen or destroyed. Additionally, if the EGM runs out of paper to print the tickets/vouchers, the system typically requires an attendant to insert more paper into the machine. Thus, additional time and resources are needed to maintain the ticket/voucher EGM. Also, the tickets/vouchers typically must be stored after redemption. While the ticket/voucher method may be used with EGMs, the system typically is not conducive to table games, such as blackjack or poker.
Additionally, many casinos and other gaming locations issue player cards that are used to store information regarding game play frequency. The casino typically awards, or xe2x80x9ccomps,xe2x80x9d players for predetermined levels of play. Typically, the player cards are used in conjunction with gaming tokens or cash. That is, in order to play, a player still inserts money, tokens, or representative media into the EGM, while also inserting the player card into a separate card receptacle.
Typical electronic casino gaming carries heavy labor and capital costs. In addition to the heavy labor and capital costs, typical electronic casino gaming systems are inflexible in terms of game selection and updates. Due to the high cost of EGMs, a gaming location, such as a casino or bar operator may contract with a route operator who pays for the initial machine costs and supplies, and continuous service/maintenance in exchange for a percentage of gaming revenue.
The daily operating costs of electronic casino gaming are high, as an extensive labor force is required to handle the continuous movement of money between the EGMs, count room, and depository, for example. In some jurisdictions, jackpots over a certain amount are paid by a driver dispatched by the route operator to the location of the jackpot. Not only are employees needed to move the money, additional personnel are typically required to monitor all of the ensuing transactions. Such transactions include removing money from the EGMs, counting the money, wrapping and depositing the money, and refilling the EGMs. All of this money handling requires a heavy investment in security surveillance equipment and personnel. Additionally, personnel are typically needed to repair and service machines in the event of a coin jam or other such malfunction.
Additionally, the slot operation business is often a prime target for theft. Because of the large amounts of money that are continually moved between machine and depository, employees in charge of handling the money are often suspected, and sometimes rightfully so, of theft. Also, countless schemes by casino and bar patrons have been devised and implemented to steal money from the casino. Sometimes, the schemes to steal bear fruit.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of cashless gaming. Also, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of voucherless gaming. Additionally, a need exists for a more flexible system and method of casino gaming. Moreover, a need exists for a more safe system and method of casino gaming that reduces the risk of theft.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a system for tracking game play frequency in a casino game. The system includes a central server networked to a game unit and a kiosk associated with the game unit (for example, a video poker machine, or a blackjack table). The central server stores personal information and registration biometric data of a player. The personal information includes accrued comp point information. The kiosk associated with the game unit includes a biometric reader for receiving a biometric identifier of a player. At least the central server or the kiosk compares the registration biometric data with game unit biometric data extracted from the biometric identifier to determine comp points based on game play on the game unit. The comp points are then attributed to the player.